Special Evening
by ReisFriend
Summary: Asuka makes a move on Shinji. Warning: Lemon and OOC:nes in this.This story is dedicated to cadetpilot16 for answering the question in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Special evening**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

Authors Note: I apologize if this one-shot offends anyone, but I just couldn't resist writing this when it popped in my head. A different Asuka who will do something to Shinji here.

It has been one week since Asuka's first Angel kill at the sea.

It was Thursday night and the school was closed since there was a day off at Friday in this week.

And since Misato was not home to witness the things Asuka was about to do, she had her opportunity.

Asuka had spend a week in Shinji's company and she had liked it. When she saw him at the aircraft carrier, she thought he was veeeery cute. And when she learned about his personality and nature, she just couldn't resist him. So, she had dressed herself in a very short red skirt and yellow short sleeved t-shirt. (Remember Asuka from the manga when she moved in with Shinji and Misato.)

And Shinji was now reading in his room. He was lying on his bed on his stomach, totally unaware what was going on behind him.

Asuka was sneaking towards him and thinking amusingly.

'The frustrated redhead spots her unsuspecting prey. And then, slowly she sneaks through the room.'

(If you can tell me the name of the movie where that sentence was, then I will dedicate this story for the one who says the right answer. The sentence is altered from: The savage beast spots his unsuspecting prey. And then, slowly he sneaks through the tall grass.)

Asuka was now standing behind Shinji, at the head of the bed and was about to charge, but then Shinji rose from his bed and she immediately ducked, preventing Shinji from seeing her.

He walked out of the room, yawning and not seeing Asuka at the end of the bed. When he was out from the room, Asuka stood up and sneaked right behind him again and tried to grab him, but he closed the door of the bathroom where he entered.

Asuka wanted to scream from frustration, but restrained herself. She just had to wait for Shinji to come out.

When Shinji came out 5 minutes later, he turned left, while Asuka was at the right side of the door, so he didn't notice her. He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab some soda.

Asuka, getting bored at this, decided to act now or never. She sneaked behind Shinji again and pinned his arms behind his back and placing her head on his shoulder.

"Hey cutie." She said when Shinji turned his head to look who pinned his arms and noticed his new red-headed roommate smiling mischievously. She then started to push him quickly towards her room and when she got there, she pushed him towards her bed and he flopped down on it.

When he turned on his back, Asuka immediately pinned him. Her legs planted firmly by his hips and her hands pinning his hands.

"Asuka, what are you doing." Shinji asked, puzzled.

"What does it look like?" She asked.

"That you are going to rape or torture me?" He tried to guess.

"Nope. I'm going to do some cuddling with you. You know why, hmm?" She asked softly.

Shinji just gave her a puzzled look.

"Well, when I saw you at the carrier, I thought you were soooooo cute. And when I moved in here, I learned about your nature and personality. And I must say, that I like those about you. You have been kind to me and you haven't tried to peek when I'm showering. I like that Shinji, and now, I will take you as my boyfriend." Asuka said while looking at him with a fond smile.

"Are you serious Asuka? I mean, I'm not exactly a perfect boyfriend." Shinji asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"You are perfect for me. You have all the qualities I want from a man and you respect my privacy. And you are kind to me. You are the only one who has been kind to me."

Asuka said.

"Well, if you really want me as your boyfriend, then I have nothing against it." Shinji answered.

"Good boy Shinji. Now, wrap your arms around my waist." Asuka commanded.

Shinji did as he was told and wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

Asuka purred from the sensation of being held. "You like the feel of this Shinji? Your arms around my thin waist and feeling my soft skin on your wrists." She asked after she pulled her shirt up a little to get his hands on her skin.

"Y.. yes. It feels really nice Asuka." Shinji stammered.

"That shyness of yours. I think it's cute." She said while snaking her hand under his shirt to caress his firm chest.

Shinji moaned quietly at the sensation.

"You like this don't you? My gentle hand caressing your chest." She said seductively.

"Don't stop Asuka, please." Shinji answered.

Asuka smiled wider and pulled her hand out. She then lowered her chest on his.

"Is this arousing you Shinji? My covered tits rubbing against you." She said while slowly rocking back and forth.

"So nice Asuka. Please keep doing that." Shinji moaned.

Asuka stopped and took his left hand in hers and placed it on her butt. As Shinji's hand was on her butt cheek, she kept her hand on it and squeezed.

"You like touching my butt Shinji?"

"It's so tight and soft Asuka. Yes I like it."

Asuka then suddenly kissed him on the lips and forced her tongue in his mouth to caress his tongue.

Shinji was a bit surprised and soon started to return the kiss. His hand that was on her butt started to caress it when he trailed it under her skirt.

Asuka moaned from pleasure and soon they broke the kiss to catch their breath. Shinji then stopped his massage on her butt.

"Wow Shinji. You are bolder then I thought. Now take your shirt off." She made another command.

Shinji did as he was told again and took his shirt off.

Asuka then took her own shirt off and Shinji noticed that she wasn't wearing any bra.

"Oh look at this Shinji. I have been a naughty girl by not wearing bras." Asuka said teasingly.

Shinji gasped when she revealed her C-cup breasts to him and soon his hand was on her left tit when she took it and placed it there.

"Go ahead Shinji. Touch them however you like." She said and laid down next to him.

Getting the hint, Shinji went on top of her and started to massage her breasts.

"Oh yeah Shinji. That's the way." Asuka said as he fondled her breasts so gently.

Having an idea, Shinji started to pinch her lightly her nipples.

"Oh oh oh oh oh Shinji that's right, don't stop." Asuka moaned louder when he pinched and tweaked her erect nipples.

After a few minutes of manipulating her flesh, Asuka said: "Use your mouth on them Shinji, please."

Shinji stopped tormenting her tits with his hands and continued to tease them with his tongue. Licking her nipples a few times and then taking it in his mouth and started to suck them.

"AHHH Shinji! That's so GOOD!" Asuka screamed when she felt her skin in his mouth getting licked and sucked.

Shinji used his mouth on the right breast first and fondled the left one and then switching sides.

Licking around her nipple and pressing his face occasionally harder against her soft flesh he sucked lightly and when he pulled back a little he sucked harder.

Soon Asuka brought her hand to her panties and fumbled with her clit.

She had her orgasm and she screamed: "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" And then she slumped down limply, panting for breath.

Shinji stopped his ministrations on her chest and laid down next to her, wrapping his hand around her back.

When Asuka recovered from her shock and looked at him in the eyes. "That was good Shinji. You made me feel so good and now it's my turn to please you."

Asuka then went and yanked his shorts down and saw his erected manhood.

"Hmm Shinji, you aren't the largest one in the world, but certainly not the smallest either." She commented.

Then, she took it in her hand and started to stroke it.

"Ahh, please don't stop Asuka." Shinji pleaded when she stroked his overheated flesh ever so vigorously.

"You like this Shinji? Getting your dick stroked by my capable hand." She asked quietly and seductively.

"YES!" Shinji gasped when her hand touched his sensitive head.

Asuka kept humming and increased her pace on his cock.

Shinji just moaned wildly at the most pleasurable feeling he has ever experienced.

But soon: "I'm coming Asuka!"

"Come on Shinji. Let it go." She said.

"AARRRGGH!" Shinji groaned when his load was ejected all over her hand.

She took some handkerchiefs from her nightstand and started to clean his essence away.

When he was clean, she laid on him, taking his hands and placing them on her butt and planting her own hands on his chest.

"Now Shinji. The rest will come much later, but now it is time for us to watch a couple of dreams and face the new day tomorrow.

When she finished, she laid her head on his chest, between her hands and fell asleep almost instantaneously.

'Well, no use arguing with her.' Shinji thought before he passed out too, having lost so much energy from Asuka's touching.

And lucky for us, this is the end of this one-shot.

Authors Note: Hopefully you liked this. Asuka and Shinji were heavily OOC, but that's how everyone is in fanfictions. Hear from you later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Special morning**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

Authors Note: I couldn't resist making a second chapter for this one. Hopefully this amuses you.

Shinji woke up and when he opened his eyes, he saw his new girlfriend sleeping still sleeping. And then the memories of the last night came in his mind.

'_It was pretty intense. The most pleasurable night I have ever had.'_

Those memories made him hard.

'_Oh shit. Now I have to go to the bathroom to 'handle' this problem.'_

He slowly took his hands away from her and started to get up from the other side of the bed but he didn't go anywhere, since a pair of amazing legs wrapped around his waist.

"Where do you think you are going?" She asked with a playful tone.

"I was going to the bathroom Asuka-chan."

She liked the sound of her name, but she didn't release him. Instead, she pulled him back on the bed and quickly was on top of him.

"You are not going anywhere." She said with playful mirth and voice.

"And why not?" Shinji asked, playing along.

"Because I am all hot and bothered and you have to make it better." She said and kissed him, hard, on the lips.

She was pretty rough now and that was turning Shinji on.

'_Oh god she's so rough. It's making me crazy.'_

Then she broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes. "I said last night that the rest will come much later. It has been 13 hours, so that is much later for me. If we would wait for the age of 18, it would be an eternity for me."

Shinji was pretty taken back by that statement. Asuka turned out to be a girl who wanted everything pretty much now.

"And now we are going to have some wild sex. So just lie back and enjoy it."

Since they were both naked, Asuka placed her already moist pussy over his raging erection and slowly eased herself on him.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Shinji groaned loudly when her tight pussy impaled his dick.

"UUUUUUHHHHHHHHH" Asuka moaned when her boyfriends cock went straight in her pussy and soon she was bouncing up and down on it.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD IT'S GOOOOOOOOD" Asuka screamed when the pleasure filled her body.

"OH GOD ASUKA! DON'T STOP!" Shinji yelled in pleasure.

After 7 minutes of this, Shinji wanted to get in control and flipped her under him and started thrust in and out from her. Asuka wrapped her legs firmly around his waist.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT SHINJI! FUCK ME! HARDER!" Asuka screamed when he started to fuck her harder and faster.

They both moaned and groaned louder when they ever so vigorously fucked each other.

Then Asuka wanted to get back in control and flipped him under her and started to move up and down again.

"OHHH YEEEAAAAAHAAHAA! AHH! AHH! AHH! SO GOOD!"

Shinji started to grope her tight ass while she rode on him.

But then, all of the sudden, their orgasms came. And they came hard.

"OH GOOOOODDD!" Shinji yelled.

"OH MY SWEET LIVING JESUS!" Asuka screamed.

They both collapsed on the bed and took him out from her and lied next to him.

"Wow Shinji. That was amazing." She panted weakly.

"Yes it was Asuka-Chan. You were incredible. But now you are pregnant and we…."

"No I am not. Look at your dick." Asuka said.

Shinji looked at his cock and noticed that there was a condom on it.

"How did that.."

"I put it there before I entered you. I have pretty quick hands, so you didn't see me putting it on."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. But now we go back to the dream world and sleep our energies back, so we can go for another round."

Then she went on top of him and took his still erect cock between her silky thighs and wrapped her arms around his neck and fell asleep.

Shinji took a hold of his butt again and fell asleep after thinking.

'_Last night was nothing compared to this.'_

And here ends this chapter.

Authors Note: Hopefully you liked this. And if Asuka sounded like a whore, she didn't, since she was going mad from pleasure and said what she thought about first.

Please R&R.


End file.
